White
by elenniel
Summary: Hiruma waits for two latecomers and thinks about the things going on around him including the damn manager. Based on chapter 168 of the manga. Hints of HirumaxMamori.


**White**

This is based on chapter 168 of the manga, so if you haven't read that far, maybe you should stay away from this. But come to think of it, there's actually not a lot of important spoilers in this. Hahah

Some HirumaxMamori hints.

I haven't written an Eyeshield fic in quite some time... I feel rusty. LOL. Anyhow, hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

Hiruma looked around. It seemed like everyone was there – everyone except the shrimp and monkey, that is. He wondered where they were. Well, they were going to get it if they were late. Even the Huh-huh Brothers had already arrived. And what was with that black and white colour scheme they had going all of a sudden anyway? Weirdos.

He tapped his foot on the ground, nothing that the shine on his black shoes was better than usual. He made a mental note to get that particular 'slave' to shine his shoes again. The kid did a good job of it.

"Mamo-nee! Can you take a photo for me?"

With a slight glance to his left, he saw Deimon's self-proclaimed cheerleader scramble up to the top of the announcement board. How she managed that in her rollerblades, he didn't know. That girl never seemed to take them off. His gaze shifted to Mamori, who was fiddling with Suzuna's hand phone. At least the damn manager had somewhat better dress sense than the cheerleader. He approved more of that denim jacket and skirt as opposed to Suzuna's pink jacket and brown blouse and shorts. (Of course, it helped that Mamori's skirt was a couple of inches above her knees. She might be a pain-in-the-neck goody-two-shoes, but she was a pain-in-the-neck goody-two-shoes with nice legs.)

He looked down at his own attire – white padded coat with thick fur collar and white pants. White was probably not a colour often associated with him, but maybe that was why he liked it. Devil or no, he knew he could carry the colour well, and anyone who dared tell him otherwise be damned.

Mamori turned and he noticed the blouse under her jacket. What on earth was that? It was yellow with some weird lace thingy on it. It looked appalling and weird to him. What did girls find so fascinating about lace anyhow?

"I wonder where Sena is," said Doburoku to Musashi somewhere behind him.

_Where indeed…_ He glanced at his watch. One minute left.

Idly, he watched Cereberus and the pig run around on the road. Strange how that pig didn't seem to be getting very much fatter even with all the food he got.

Kurita was practically rolling on the ground with excitement about the Kantou tournament, with Komusubi perched on his back like a small rock on a (moving) hill.

"The tournament is finally beginning! Awesome!" Kurita said in between rolls.

_It hasn't started yet, Fatty_, Hiruma thought. _The _draw_ itself hasn't begun._ But he didn't say anything aloud, decided not to dampen his old friend's enthusiasm. They had worked hard to reach this point. And no matter who they faced in the rounds to come, they'd crush them and win. They'd show Japan that Deimon was to be reckoned with.

The clear voices of Anezaki Mamori and Taki Suzuna filtered through the crowd noise to his ears again.

"Shouldn't you come down from there already, Suzuna?"

"Aaah! Just one more photo, Mamo-nee! Don't worry – I won't fall."

"If you're sure…"

Hiruma turned slightly and saw Mamori raise Suzuna's phone to take another photo of Suzuna, who was making a V-sign with her fingers. He felt the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't know what people found so 'cute' about that V-sign. Thankfully he'd never seen Anezaki do that yet.

He pulled his sleeve aside and looked at his watch. "Three seconds left to the deadline. Two. One." He dropped his hand. "_Zero._ Die, late-comers!" He raised his hands – seven gleaming Zippos between his long fingers, all lit. He flung them with terrifying accuracy at seven waiting fuses, even as Sena and Monta ran up to join the group.

Everyone stared in horror as the fuses caught the flames of the zippos. One of the Huh-huh Brothers – no one could really remember whether it was Toganou or Kuroki – exclaimed, "His useless accuracy is amazing!"

Musashi calmly stuffed a finger in his ear when the cannon-like weapons shot off their missiles with resounding booms.

Sena and Monta went flying through the air from the force of the blasts. But even over that ruckus, Hiruma caught the alarmed scream of "Sena!" from Mamori as she ran towards them.

It was then that he noticed Mamori's _very_ white knee-high boots. Maybe she didn't have such weird taste after all.


End file.
